


Dream A Little Dream.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After a beautiful wedding filled with friends and family, it was time to retreat back to your hotel room where you and Morgan decided to have your first time as a married couple.





	Dream A Little Dream.

It would be a lie to say you hadn’t been wondering what your wedding would be like since you were a child, it was expected that you would be thinking of what big princess gown you would be wearing and who would be the handsome somebody you gave your hand to and therefore that was exactly what you did. At school you’d giggle with your friends and draw up what your wedding dresses would look like and promise that you’d all be each others bridesmaids, that of course didn’t end up happening because the promises made by children so rarely did but it was okay but your bridesmaids turned out to be even better.

When you first met Morgan you never would have guessed you would one day be walking down the aisle to meet him. He was flirtatious and a little too cocky for his own good, you flirted and teased but nothing was ever all that serious. You were clearly attracted to him but you never thought it would evolve from anything but friendly teasing, that was until a particularly nasty case arrose.

A man stalking and killing women of your physical traits had cornered you in the alley beside the bank late at night and drugged you, making it abundantly easy to drag you into his car parked in that exact alley and drive you away without anyone noticing. Unbeknownst to you Morgan was ready to not sleep until he had you back, nobody could pull him out of the state of anger he had found himself in. He completely blamed himself for your kidnapping, he knew you were at risk and had still let you go out at night on your own, he didn’t rest until you were returned safely home - home being into his arms.

Your relationship after that changed, after having to deal with the possibility of losing you Morgan had to come to terms with the idea that perhaps your relationship wasn’t as platonic as you had originally thought. It took nearly losing you for him to realise but he knew then that he couldn’t let you go again, and from then on started a whirlwind romance you would have never expected but turned out to be the best in your whole life. And if that was surprising, two years into your relationship when he got down one knee - well that was the cherry on top of everything.

At first you had toyed with the idea of having a small wedding only with a few important friends and family members but as you started to plan it more and more people got invited and it ended up being the big wedding you wanted when you were a little girl. You of course asked the girls at the BAU to be your bridesmaids, Penelope being the maid of honour of course and she took that role with the utmost of respect. It was an easy choice for Morgan to pick Spencer as his best man, even joking about that maybe he’d get a date because of it before Spencer spat out some statistics about people meeting at weddings.

Before you knew it the day was here and you had never been so filled with nerves, JJ had gotten the champagne out almost instantly and Emily was telling you some story to distract you while Penelope curled your hair, you had hired people to do your hair and makeup up she had insisted that she be the one to do it, at least allowing your family to help you into your dress. It wasn’t like the one you had envisioned when you were a little girl but it was even more beautiful, more elegant and form fitting and a head turner for certain.

You knew it was going to be an emotional day for many reasons, it was going to be difficult for Morgan to accept that his father wasn’t going to see him get married and the feelings were shared amongst his family and there was a worry running through his mind that perhaps this would only put you in more danger, thinking back to what happened to too many of his friend’s lovers. But the second he saw you at the end of the aisle all his worries and doubts disappeared, all he could think about was how he truly was the luckiest man on earth if he really was the one who got to spend the rest of his life with you.

Together your vows were short and sweet yet enough to make everyone in the crowd tear up, you swore you saw Rossi on the front row dabbing the tears in the corners of his eyes saw with a tissue. It felt like a forever past as you waited for the officiant to finally pronounce you husband and wife but the second he did you didn’t waste a second in stepping forward and kissing Morgan, his hands coming round to hug around your waist tightly as everyone yelled in appreciation and clapped.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and dancing, with enough alcohol you managed to convince Spencer to get up and dance despite him telling you over and over he wasn’t a dancer. Even Hotch sucked up his doubts and danced with you, only after you told him how it was your wedding day after all and everyone should be doing as you wanted.

Your first dance was to “Dream A Little Dream Of Me” by The Mamas & The Papas, it had been your choice as so many times there were times when you were separated even though you were apart of the same team and on those times you would go to sleep thinking of him and convincing yourself that he was going to be okay. It was actually a part of his vows, he promised that he was always going to come home to you no matter what, it was a bold promise to make and maybe one he couldn’t control but you believed in nonetheless.

You had been allowed a few weeks off for your honeymoon so once the reception was over it was time to head back to the hotel, you were going to stay there for the night before heading to the airport and making the treacherous journey over to Greece where all you planned on doing was lounging in the pool, eating strawberries and sipping on expensive wine with your husband by your side.

By the time you got to the room you were almost shaking with anticipation, it was pretty much common knowledge what happened once the bride and groom were alone in their room and to say you were excited would be an understatement. As soon as you closed the door Morgan scooped you up into his arms with ease and marched you over to the large bed, a huge grin playing on both of your faces as he gently dropped you down on the bed.

“That was so cliche.” You laughed as he knelt down in front of you and took off your heels, you groaned at the relief of not having them on anymore and the feeling of his hands rubbing at your soles. They didn’t stay there for long and they slowly moved up your dress, since it was so tight he couldn’t feel your legs under the material but you got the same effect when Morgan rubbed up and cross your thighs. The zip was at the back of your dress so he had to reach around to find it, feeling around until he felt the metal against his fingers then pulled the zip down slowly.

The dress was modest but had enough sheerness that you couldn’t wear a bra without it being seen, so you opted to just not wear one. When shopping for your dress you had almost gone for a different one so you got to wear the pretty lingerie underneath that so many other brides had told you about but when you decided to go with your original choice you just hoped the bottom half would make up for anything lacking on top.

“Fuck, baby…” Morgan said in a hushed voice once he helped you out of your dress, revealing to him your lacy white panties attached to an equally pretty white garter belt, hooking up to your lace thigh high stockings. Without a second thought he leant in and pressed a kiss directly over your panties, smirking when he felt your thighs tighten around his head. You let your head drop back when you felt his tongue lick across where your clit was hidden behind the lace, already you were almost to sensitive to handle even that gentle touch.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” You managed to get out after a few minutes of Morgan softly licking you over your panties, you leant back and pushed him away from you with your foot against his shoulder so he knelt back against his feet. Thankfully he agreed and made quick work of undoing his tie, his blazer and shirt while you leant back and reached down between your legs, feeling how wet you were both from yourself and from your saliva. When you first purchased your lingerie you knew he’d want you to keep it on, knowing you’d made all this effort for him was something Morgan found incredibly sexy and he also thought you looked gorgeous like that.

You moved further backwards onto the bed and laid your head on the pillows as Morgan finished undressing and made his way onto the bed also, pulling you closer to him by your ankle, making you giggle. Once he was hovering above your face you leant upwards and kissed him, wrapping your arms and pulling him down closer to you so you didn’t have to strain. The kiss was heavy and slow, you found yourself wanting to do nothing but kiss him until you felt his hand take a hold of your thigh and lift it up, your foot coming around and resting on his back - then you wanted everything.

“Come on.” You whined after breaking the kiss, making sure to watch Morgan’s face as you reached down between you and wrapped your hand around his cock, as much as you wanted the sweet slow sex that was expected you were also pent up and just needed to come as soon as possible. Besides there was a whole honeymoon coming up where you knew there’d be days you didn’t even leave the bed, right now you just wanted to be close to your husband. Morgan seemed to feel the same way because while you were slowly stroking his cock he let your thigh go so he could reach down between your legs and move your panties out of the way.

Morgan took a few moments to admire how gorgeous you looked underneath him, it still hadn’t fully sunk in yet that you were all his but he was certain that there was never going to be anyone who got to see you like this. This was all for him and he was all for you, essentially your vows in a much less poetic way. It was once you wrapped your legs around his hips and brought him closer once more and he stepped into action, guiding himself to your entrance and watching your face as he pushed in. That was his favourite part, watching how your mouth dropped open and brows furrowed and your lips shaped around a needy moan, he could never get used to it.

“That’s it, good girl.” He kissed you once more as you adjusted to the feeling, loving the soft mewls you were making against his lips. Once you had relaxed he slowly withdrew and pushed in again, moving his hips in a slow steady pace that had you whining for more. Morgan watched as your breasts jiggled gently with the gentle force of each thrust, your nipples hard and begging for attention which he gladly gave.

Despite wanting to watch the attention being lathered on your breasts you found yourself only being capable of closing your eyes and resting your head back against the bed, focusing on the steady pleasure rising up in you. Your eyes shot open when you felt two rough fingers press against your clit and start to messily rub circles, the pleasure rose almost tenfold and your legs tightened around Morgan’s waist in an attempt to bring him even closer and deeper.

“I love you.” You said in between moans, you were unable to stop thinking about how this gorgeous man in front of you was actually all yours and how you were his. After everything you’d been through together you always knew you were going to end up with a ring on your finger and his last name, maybe not this soon but you were excited to start your life with him, a life together. It wasn’t unusual for you to say this during sex but it still reminded Morgan how lucky he was to have you, for such a long time he thought he wouldn’t settle down but now he wanted nothing more than to do that with you.

“And I love you.” Between each word he left a kiss coming up from your collarbone and up your neck, since you wouldn’t be seeing anyone you knew for a few weeks he didn’t care about not marking you up. The mixture of his lips on your neck, the pressure on your clit and the still slow but now hard pace he was fucking you at, it was all too much and you were coming before you knew it.

It would have been easy if you planned for going on for longer for Morgan to stave off his orgasm but still time he didn’t, he wanted to go through this moment with you and therefore he continued to thrust into you while you came and the tightening and squeezing around him mixed with the look of utter bliss was enough for him to be pushed over the edge. You moaned one last time as you felt him come inside you, something you’d only recently started doing but you both adored. If you could you would have watched as Morgan pulled out and seen his come slowly drip out but since you couldn’t you just released him from your legs grasp and lay exhausted on the bed.

Once Morgan laid down beside him you turned to face him, studying his features until he felt your gaze and turned to look from the ceiling to you. It was only a couple of seconds before you were both smiling, you reached your hand out and took it into yours and stroked your finger over his ring. There couldn’t have been a better way to start the journey together that was marriage and you were excited to see what the future held, as long as you had your husband by your side it would be amazing.


End file.
